


【本马达】【战争AU】Hero（ABO）（全文）

by RoseLemon



Category: Ben Affleck x Matt Damon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:44:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLemon/pseuds/RoseLemon
Summary: ※一个架空的类似二战的年代背景，ABO部分有私设。NC17





	【本马达】【战争AU】Hero（ABO）（全文）

海军飞行员少尉Ben在一阵灼痛中醒来。  
“嘶……”他忍不住扯动了下嘴角，才发现干裂的嘴皮也难受得不行，稍稍一动就破皮了。Ben经历过不少战斗，受伤是常事，此刻从自己昏昏沉沉的脑袋和时而发冷、时而发热的身体判断出，自己大概是在发高烧。  
眼皮又热又沉，根本睁不开。凭感觉，有人正在替自己处理左臂的伤口，酒精接触伤口的灼痛感一阵阵刺激着他的神经，他咬紧了牙关。  
军人的自尊不允许他呼痛。  
片刻后，一根沾满清水的棉签碰触着他的嘴皮，痛苦得以减轻。他闭着眼，感受到嘴角被塞进了细细的塑胶吸管，清凉的液体正在灌入。  
Ben努力用舌面将吸管抵住上颚固定住，贪婪地吮吸。凉水灌入口腔，沿着咽喉流下胸腔，顿时舒缓了许多。

“别担心飞行员，你在咱们自己人的船上。你会没事的。”  
柔和清亮的男声朦朦胧胧钻进他的耳朵，却像隔着几重门一样模糊。Ben知道这是自己泡了海水的后遗症。  
他醒来前最后的记忆，是他率领飞行小队阻击前来空袭港口的敌军飞机，在击落了数架飞机后，被敌人击坠入海。幸亏他在坠机前先弹出了座舱，看来是落在了军港附近海域上，被己方的巡航船救了。  
他终于费力地睁开了眼睛。  
室内光线充足，最先映入眼帘的，是一头暗金色的发丝。当他的眼睛总算能聚焦的时候，才看清那是一个穿着己方海军水手服的金发青年——看起来年纪和自己差不多。  
青年正拔出塞在Ben嘴里的吸管，再次用湿棉签滋润了下Ben的嘴唇，动作很细致。他大概是这船上的医疗兵吧？和自己那些粗鲁的队友真是不一样，以前他们受伤的时候，互相草草包扎，总能疼得对方骂娘。  
青年将一个冰袋放在Ben的额头上给他降温，还细心地给他掖了掖被子。  
“敌人……怎样了……”  
Ben一开口，被自己沙哑得像磨过砂纸的声音吓了一跳。不过，能活命就好……  
“昨晚就被击退了。”青年对他笑了笑，Ben发现他笑起来真好看，心里对他的年龄评估又下调几岁。可能是个才刚刚成年的新丁？哦不，看他水手服上的军衔，一等兵……可不是新丁了。  
“你们很英勇，飞行员。你是我们的英雄。”

青年处理完了他的伤情，开始手脚麻利地收拾医疗箱。“明天他们就会派人上船，来接你回岸上的军营。你会好起来的！”  
“……谢谢。”Ben发现他很健谈，这让高烧中的Ben心情也好了不少。他得知青年叫Matt，果然是这艘船上的医疗兵，而且是医疗小组的副队长。  
Matt离开后，Ben又迅速睡了过去。毕竟年轻，底子好，等他傍晚再醒来的时候，已经可以喝下Matt带来的一大碗牛奶麦片粥了。  
“烧退了不少呢。”Matt看了眼体温计，又把手放在Ben的额头上感受了下：“今天应该就能退烧了。”  
Matt的手冰冰凉凉，按在额头上好舒服。Ben看着他把手移开，不知怎的心里有点失落，突然视线被Matt颈间垂下的军牌吸引了。那上面有个显眼的特殊标志。  
“呃……你是个Omega？”  
Ben惊讶地说，话一出口才发现自己唐突。  
果然Matt本来挂着笑容的脸马上黑了，二话不说开始收碗准备走人。  
“等等，等等，我很抱歉，没有冒犯的意思……”  
Ben急了，坐起来想拉住Matt，却牵动了手上的伤口，立刻疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
看到他这么着急，Matt总算缓和了点态度，表情还是淡淡的。  
“对啊，我是个Omega，这有什么问题吗？”  
“没，没有，我只是没有在这边的海军里见过Omega……”完了，Ben想咬掉自己的舌头。在海军舞会上，因为英俊的相貌和得体的举止，一直被众多贵族夫人与小姐们誉为“最想和他约会的alpha”的飞行员，此刻笨嘴拙舌得像个愣头青，所有的社交经验仿佛都被高烧烧没了。

“哦，对，你们当然是看不起Omega的。”Matt讥讽地翘起嘴角。Ben看到他眼睛里像烧起了两团冰蓝色的火焰，锐气与嘲讽几乎要被具象化了——然而他居然觉得这样的Matt看起来挺迷人的。他一定是没退烧……  
“‘你们Omega为什么不乖乖躲在后方国防总部办公室里吹冷气呢？’‘你们Omega为什么不老老实实地去当个电报员？’‘Omega上战场添什么乱？你们连枪都拿不动’……你是想说这些吗，飞行员？”  
Matt扬起了尖尖的下巴，Ben从他的自嘲里看到了这个外表纤弱的Omega的骄傲。  
“不不不，我没有。”尽管手臂疼得要命，他还是伸手拉住了Matt。Matt看了眼他渗出血水的白色绷带，没甩开。  
“我只是很惊讶你的勇气……你知道，”Ben吞了吞口水：“这个军港因为太重要，经常会遭遇空袭。你能到前线来，真的很了不起。”  
“没什么了不起的，你们不也一样用生命在作战吗。我也只能当个医疗兵罢了。”Matt撇撇嘴：“如果我是个alpha，我也要去报名当飞行员。直接和敌人开战，多给劲啊！”  
呃，可是我还挺高兴你是个Omega的……Ben后知后觉地窃喜中。  
而且他发现Matt并没有真的生他的气。  
感谢上帝，可能是看在他击坠了不少敌机的份上吧。

回营疗伤后，Ben发现自己开始想念那个傲气的Omega了。不，不是因为军营里的医疗兵们动作粗鲁，也不是因为整个港口没有别的Omega——作战部队里没有，后勤部队和军营外的市民区还是有很多很多Omega的。  
海军俱乐部里的Omega女招待就经常对他抛媚眼，可惜Ben每次去只是和同僚聚餐，从来没正眼看过那几个风情万种的美人儿。  
“你真是不解风情。”  
同僚看着又一个女招待在给Ben送上来的餐盘下垫了张电话号码，结果只换来Ben烦恼的皱眉。  
“难道你在家乡有个未婚妻在等你回去吗？”这种情况当然很多，异地恋情虽然艰难也很浪漫，同僚也能理解。然而他却只看到Ben摇摇头，说：“我没有恋人。”  
“好吧，你不喜欢美人。”  
和许多飞行员一样秉承浪子原则的同僚，擦了擦嘴追着另一个女招待跑了。  
只剩下Ben心不在焉地扒拉着餐盘里的豆子。他没有恋人，啊，但是他想自己好像恋爱了。

下一次假日的时候，Ben特地去买了个果篮——新鲜水果在这边还是紧俏货，不过优先供应军官。他提着果篮上了胜利女神号巡航船，打算用“探望照顾过自己的医疗兵”当借口去找那个漂亮的金发Omega。  
“Matt？”  
接待他的士兵奇怪地看了看他，指向甲板：“他在上面比赛呢。”  
“比赛？”  
Ben疑惑地提着果篮，被人指引着走上甲板。甲板上人声沸腾，休假日的士兵们都很闲，不知道聚集在一起干什么。  
他钻过一重又一重人墙，呼喊声愈发喧嚣。  
“打败他！打败他！”  
“上啊你这个没用的alpha！”  
“加油啊胖子！”  
他终于见到了他日思夜想的人——  
在人群中间的空地。

看似瘦弱的金发青年穿着一件短袖海魂衫，一记猛烈的左勾拳，将一个胖胖的士兵打倒在地上，发出“嘭”的巨响。  
“……又一个。”  
Matt喘息着，汗水沿着脸颊流到下巴。周围发出阵阵嘘声，胖士兵羞愧地爬起来钻进人群消失了。  
“Matt！”  
Ben喊了他一声。  
Matt惊讶地朝Ben的方向看去，眨了眨海水一样蓝的眼睛。  
他离开空地走向Ben，另一对士兵又接着补位。Ben紧张地拉着他走出人群，走到栏杆边，查看他有没有受伤。  
“没事，习惯了。”Matt笑笑，让Ben看他稍稍红肿的拳头：“都没破皮。”  
不久之后，Ben才知道Matt被称为“胜利女神号”上的“女神”，不仅仅是因为他是个Omega或者长得好看，而是……  
他在军队搏击中，未尝败绩。  
Ben发现自己爱上了一个非常非常与众不同的Omega。

“Ben，你在追求胜利女神号上的那个Omega？”  
练习间隙，几个同僚八卦地围过来。Ben没有否认，大大方方地说：“对。怎么了？”  
海军军规可没有“不允许现役军官与同僚恋爱结婚”这一条。  
他乐于让所有人知道他在追求Matt，虽然Matt似乎完全没有感受到他的心意。每次他带着好吃的或者别的什么新奇玩意去找他，Matt都将他当成一个普通朋友似的，说笑聊天，却保持着适当的社交距离。  
Ben非常烦恼。  
他不是没有恋爱经验。入伍前他在大学里就很受欢迎，也交往过几个温柔知性的美人，虽然她们都是女性Omega……至于男性，无论是Omega还是bate，他都没有交往过。这大概就是他难以与Matt进一步发展的问题所在？  
“唉唉，你还是放弃吧。”一个比他年长点的同僚，脸上带着点犹疑的神色，停顿了片刻才说：“他风评不好。”  
“啊？”Ben愣住了，风评不好？Matt是很漂亮没错啦，但是，看起来和那种爱招蜂惹蝶的Omega完全不同啊？怎么可能。

同僚大概意识到自己话语会引起的歧义，摸摸鼻子解释说：“不是你想的那样。我听说，他是个残疾的Omega。好像是没有正常Omega腺体的。”  
残疾的Omega？  
Ben脑子里轰的一声。  
“你想啊，一般Omega就算打了抑制剂，也不敢这么大胆地在全是alpha和bate的船上服役。那船上可只有他一个Omega。据说他就是因为先天腺体有问题，不会被alpha的信息素影响，才通过体检上船的……”  
“哦。”  
Ben闷闷应了一声走开了。  
同僚还以为他在失落，没有追上去打扰他。只有Ben知道自己为什么难受。  
原来是这样吗？  
难怪他能打败那么多alpha，虽然Matt向他解释过，自己从小就喜欢搏击，入伍前就接受过专门的训练但是……能够完全不受alpha的信息素影响，的确不是一般的Omega能做到的。  
他胸口像被什么东西堵住一样，思绪不断翻腾。很想马上去找Matt，有很多话想跟他说——又不知道该说什么。  
千言万语仿佛都是空谈。  
Ben想起那个金发青年倔强的眼神，说话时不自觉地扬起下巴，总会与人保持一点疏远的距离。他的渴慕，他的骄傲。  
这一切都深深吸引着Ben。

混乱的情绪逐渐沉淀下来，Ben突然有些感激他好事的同僚，竟然是用这种方式让他看清自己的心。  
他喜欢Matt，这与alpha与Omega之间的互相吸引无关，也与Matt是否健康无关。他喜欢的是Matt整个人，包括那些在别人看来完全是Omega的缺点的东西——比如好战，比如腺体残缺。  
他愿意接受全部的Matt，但是……Matt对他呢？  
从此Ben反而往胜利女神号跑得更加殷勤了。  
不但军中同僚逐渐耳闻了Ben在追求Matt，连Matt本人都不好意思装傻。他再强也是个年轻的Omega，从小接受的也是正规Omega教育，不可能完全察觉不到这个高大帅气的alpha对自己有好感。

说实话，Matt也不讨厌Ben。  
Ben和那些自大又臭屁的alpha完全不同，他很尊重人，虽然在得知自己是Omega的时候惊讶过，不过也是人之常情。他乐意听自己说从军和学医的经历，在发现自己热爱搏击以后，也会时不时跟自己切磋一下——迄今为止，他们还是打成平手，不过Matt怀疑他在放水，只是暂时又抓不到他放水的关键。哼！  
而且，Ben是个战斗英雄。Matt还没认识他的时候，就听人说起过他的事迹，每次都身先士卒地率领飞行小队阻击敌人。在这军港驻扎的飞行员之中，没有人比Ben的战绩更加辉煌。  
被这么优秀的alpha追求，应该是所有Omega的理想吧……甚至很多bate也渴望能够找到这么好的伴侣呢。  
然而Matt来参军并不是为了找丈夫。  
在军队里恋爱这种事，完全不在他的计划之内。说真的，如果他想要嫁一位军官丈夫，那么其实只要老老实实在自家客厅里弹弹钢琴就能做到。他的钢琴弹得还不错，至今母亲来信仍在抱怨：“真怀念你小时候弹钢琴的乖巧模样……”  
Matt知道自己永远不可能成为一个乖巧的Omega。  
Ben对自己是一时新鲜也好，真心实意也好，长久下去，难保不会失望。与其在磨完了对彼此的好感之后，变成怨偶，那还不如不要开始……吧……

可Matt也无法冷下脸来拒绝和Ben见面，尤其是每次看到穿着飞行员夹克的阳光大男孩走上甲板，海上超强的光线将他英俊的脸庞照得分外立体，Matt的心跳总会不自觉地加快。  
在此之前所建立的“要逐渐疏远他，和他做普通同僚”的信心就瞬间土崩瓦解。  
谁能拒绝这张太阳神阿波罗一样的俊脸对你笑呢？  
尤其是当Ben提出，可以在这次假日前趁着检修新飞机的空隙，带Matt坐他的飞机上天去“玩一玩”，Matt就更加无法说出拒绝的话了。  
“哇哦，这真是……太酷了。”  
Matt对战斗机的一切都很好奇，很兴奋，直到坐上Ben的飞机扣好一切安全装备后，嘴里还在问个不停。Ben的同僚们早就知道他们的皇牌飞行员铁了心要追求那个Omega，谁都不会多事，早早散开了让他们尽情玩。  
看到Matt反常的兴奋与话痨，Ben也开心得不行，感觉自己这次小小的假公济私没白费功夫。

战斗机在轰鸣声中冲破云层飞向天空，Matt放肆地欢呼起来，连带Ben这个飞行员老鸟都被他感染，大声喊着：“我们来了！”  
“天哪，太美了！”  
Matt眼睛都不眨地看着周围的景象，巨大的云朵将他们包围，冲破这层云朵后，他们来到了云海之上。向着太阳的方向飞翔了一会儿，Ben玩心大起，来了一个很有技巧的旋转，从没经历过飞翔更别说空中旋转的Matt被吓得连连尖叫，过后又哈哈大笑：“太棒了！太棒了Ben！”  
返程时太阳已经渐渐西沉，云海染上金红，Ben回头看了Matt一眼，他的金发仿佛融进了四周的景色里。  
简直像云中的天使，美得惊心动魄。  
“Ben，谢谢你。”  
安全落地后，Matt喘着气，好一会儿才回过神来。他的脸涨得通红，眼里依然是难掩的兴奋，整个人快活得在发光。  
“其实库房里还有几架新型飞机，我带你去看看，再送你回去。反正明天休假嘛。”  
Ben不舍得这么快结束今天超愉快的约会。  
“好！”

Matt自然不会拒绝。他们走进库房，里面的人都走光了，这些家伙估计都去欢乐时光了吧？抓紧时间玩乐是对的，谁也不知道敌人的下一次攻击在何时。  
“你看，这架就是最新型的战斗机。”Ben带Matt走到库房深处，指着一架新飞机：“我们的技师已经调试好了，下次我就要试飞。”  
“试飞……没问题吧？”Matt突然有些担心。  
“没事的，我们队里的飞机都是由我来试飞，可不敢交给那些菜鸟。”Ben爽朗地笑起来，突然后知后觉地发现，呃，Matt是在担心自己吗？  
一阵狂喜涌上心头，Ben低头看向Matt。Matt也察觉到自己的话过于亲昵，脸上红了红：“我要回去了。”  
“哦……”  
Ben挠挠头，心里有些失落。Matt还是不愿意和他太亲近啊。  
他们朝库房外走去，突然Ben发现了不对劲。

怎么回事？  
库房大门怎么关上了？  
“糟糕，他们不会以为里面没人就关门了吧？”  
“啊？那怎么办？”Matt也慌了。  
两人砰砰砰地拍着大门，拍得灰尘落了一身，却完全得不到回应。外面的天色已经黑了，库房里也暗沉沉的，这让两人都心里发慌。  
“Ben，我们该怎么办啊？”  
Matt只能向地头蛇拿主意。而Ben十分无奈，他知道那些家伙——他们肯定都狂欢去了，明天后天是休假日啊，没事他们不会到库房来的……除非敌人来空袭！那可比他们被关起来更糟糕！  
“别担心，这里很多天窗，我们不会被闷死的。顶多在这睡一晚了。”他不敢告诉Matt，很有可能得睡两天……不会的，他会找到办法出去的！  
他们绕着库房走了两圈，发现天窗都高得离谱，根本没法爬上去。  
Ben借着月光发现Matt忽然扶着墙站住了。

“累了？你休息下。”  
“不是……我要吃药。”  
Matt喘着气，声音都在发颤。Ben心里有种不好的感觉，难道，难道Matt生病了？  
“我的药呢？药呢？”  
在翻了一阵口袋后，Matt慌了：“怎么找不到了？”  
“什么……药？”  
“抑制剂！”  
Matt急得要抓狂了，没理会Ben继续翻着口袋和裤袋，然而始终一无所获。  
“抑制剂？”  
不是吧？Matt不是先天腺体发育有问题吗？他也需要抑制剂？Ben糊涂了，讷讷地说：“会不会在飞机上转来转去，丢了啊……”  
“不会吧？我今天一定要吃抑制剂的！完了完了，早知道昨天就先吃了，我为什么要偷懒……”  
Matt气得捶墙。Ben小心翼翼地说：“……能……能明天补吃吗？不要紧吧？”  
他是一个成年alpha，当然知道着急找抑制剂的Omega在害怕什么。  
发情期。

我的天，不会吧？这种时候？这种情况下？  
他完全不想趁人之危啊！  
“能的话，我急什么啊。”Matt简直要哭出来了。“我吃的可是国防部特别研发的加量抑制剂……非常有效，可是……”  
可是什么？  
Ben刚想追问，却看到Matt一下子腿软坐到了地上。  
与此同时，他闻到了一阵奇异的香气……  
Omega的信息素，不可抑制地开始发散了。  
“我马上去找出口！你等着我！”  
Ben觉得不能再耽搁了，他必须把Matt带出去！

多亏他对库房十分熟悉，总算找到了一个爬梯，从天窗爬了出去——光是要撬开那些铁条就费了不少时间。外面的人果然走光了，他从外面把库房打开，冲进去找Matt。  
Matt还在原地蜷缩成一团，身上烧得厉害。  
“你忍一下！我马上送你回船上！”  
“不！不行！不能让人看到我这样！”尽管几乎要被烧得失神，Matt还是阻拦了Ben的决定。  
他知道自己一旦被人发现曾经发情，就算吃抑制剂压下去了，马上也会通过军医系统传到父亲那边。  
“只要你在军队里惹下麻烦，就给我回家”——父亲严厉的声音犹在耳畔。这是他让自己从军的最后底线。  
他不能……不能输……  
“那怎么办？”Ben急得一脑门汗。他脱下夹克将娇小的Matt裹起来，抱到他常开的吉普车上，发动车子。  
只能找个旅馆，把Matt藏起来，让他自己熬过去吧……还好明天是假日，夜不归宿的军官和士兵很多，应该不会引起别人的注意？  
小旅馆老板的眼神让Ben闹了个大红脸。他只能板着面瘫脸，拿过房间钥匙，抱着Matt跑进房间。这种时候，一个alpha抱着一个发烧的Omega来开房，谁都会用这种眼神看着他们的……天地良心，他真没那样想！

O发情的味道充满了整个房间，尽管Ben企图用湿毛巾给他擦脸，仍然降低不了身体的温度。  
Ben赶紧把窗户全部关上。  
回过头，看到床上的景象，Ben忍不住咽了咽口水，血脉偾张。躺在床上喘息的Matt脱光了自己的衣服，湿滑的液体已经沾湿了大腿和床单，正在用手指自慰。手指满足不了发情的O，他徒劳机械的用手指抽插自己的小穴，身体却越来越饥渴。前面很硬，但是射不出来，在床单上面扭动的身体被快感折磨得疼痛却无处宣泄。  
“你……”Ben只发出一个单词就再也说不下去了。他眼睁睁看着自己压抑已经的欲望此时愤怒勃发，几乎要撑破裤子。燥热难当的他也脱掉了自己的衣服，手搭上裤腰，犹豫片刻往下一拉。  
一瞬间，A充满侵略意味的信息素冲进鼻端，Matt觉得自己的皮肤颤抖起来，因为饥渴。  
一个未被标记的成熟O的味道，催发了Ben的发情。A的本能让他向着Matt的走去。  
而那个让两人都陷入情欲风暴的O，却无辜地睁开他朦胧的蓝眼睛，颤颤地伸出手。  
“帮帮我……”  
最后一丝理智彻底崩塌。没有alpha能拒绝Omega这样的要求，况且是Matt。他渴慕已久的Matt。  
Matt咬了一下发红的嘴唇。Ben黝黑的大手摸上了Matt的身体。  
Matt的身体和那些丰满的女性Omega、还有瘦弱的男性Omega完全不同。常年坚持搏击锻炼和军营训练的健美肉体线条流畅，薄薄的结实肌肉覆盖在纤细的骨骼上，美得让人窒息。  
被海风亲吻过的蜜色皮肤蒙上了一层薄汗，黏手，柔软，手感极佳。大手从背脊向着他的股间探去，那儿已经完全湿透了。  
“嗯……”敏感至极的身体诚实的反应出渴望，Matt甚至条件反射一样自动抬起腰，迎合对方的抚摸。  
“哇哦……”Ben也被信息素弄得发昏，面前的O无时无刻都在诱惑他，他用力甩了甩脑袋，这才低下头咬住Matt后颈的腺体。  
“哈啊……”低沉磁性的声线发出呻吟，Ben内心的野兽几乎要挣脱笼套。  
“别叫。”他伸手捂住对方的嘴巴：“我不想标记你。”他想，他想得疯了，可是他不能乘人之危。Matt清醒后会恨死他的。  
但是他马上发现这是个错误的做法，Matt嘴巴吐出湿热的气息，Ben觉得自己的手掌上面也开始被信息素渗透，体内情潮汹涌。  
Matt张开嘴巴舔了一下Ben的手掌，对方的手掌因为常年训练而带茧，那个粗糙的地方和柔软的舌头摩擦，Matt觉得自己更加湿了。  
“嗯……你快点……”Matt握紧拳头，发出渴望的喘息，Ben的阴茎已经顶住他的大腿，Matt感觉到粘稠的液体又从他的身体里面漏出来：“快点……”他的声音带上颤抖。  
Ben闭上眼睛冷静了一下，拉过Matt的腰，抵上他湿滑得不科学的后穴，妈的，他现在就想起里面多么的湿热紧致。  
Matt转过头，发出平时绝对不会发出的声音：“你还……等什么……”红色像情欲一样爬满了Matt的身体，连那双好看的眼睛也带上淡红：“进来啊……”  
Ben的阴茎非常的粗大，就算是发情中的O也不能轻易的将它吞进去。他强忍着破坏面前这个O的冲动，将最粗大的地方塞进那里。  
“呼……”Matt发出满足的叹息，自觉的向后拱了一下身体，Ben一下抓住他的腰，Matt的大腿颤抖起来，似乎疼痛更加让他快乐。  
Ben的鼻子里面已经全部都是Matt的信息素味道，他终于全部进入了Matt的身体，满头大汗的Ben趴在Matt的身体上面。  
“你好慢……”Matt发出闷闷的声音，肠肉绞紧了他的阴茎。Ben搂住Matt，开始抽插起来，房间里面从声音到气味都越发的淫靡。Ben的顶端一次次滑过Matt的生殖孔，里面流出的粘液打湿了Ben的毛发。  
Matt搂住Ben的脖子和他接吻起来，Ben的舌头舔过Matt的口腔，阴茎重重的磨过Matt的生殖孔。Matt张大嘴巴发出惊呼，眼角流下生理泪水，强壮的手臂限制了他的活动。  
“快点……快点啊。”Matt一边回应Ben的抽插一边不清不楚的说，手从Ben的脖子上面松开，抓住他的手臂，整个人越来越热。  
Ben将Matt翻过来，嘴巴咬住Matt的喉结开始吮吸，Matt的腿顺势夹住Ben的粗壮的腰身。  
“夹不住……”Matt的腿没有力气的张开，被Ben抬起架在自己的肩膀上面，臀部这样就离开了床，Ben俯冲着进入着Matt，生殖孔一直被摩擦，越发空虚起来。  
“进去那里……”Matt神志不清的看着Ben，本能一样说：“进去啊……”Ben内心的野兽狠狠的装了一下已经变形的门，他低下头就吻住Matt的嘴唇，双手抓住他的臀部用力的捏着，动作越发的粗暴。  
阴茎粗鲁的进出着已经发红的地方，他感觉到Matt的生殖孔已经张开了，嘴巴里面的触感是Matt的舌头，被自己侵略却欲求不满，Ben觉得周围的信息素又浓了一些。  
“嗯……”Matt主动的抬起腰，Ben差点就插进了他的生殖孔。  
“我会标记你的……”Ben咬住Matt的耳朵说：“到时候你就会哭着求我操你。”  
“都……已经在哭了。”Matt的眼角发红，口水从嘴角流到床单上面，费力的夹紧双腿：“用力啊……”  
野兽是关不住的，Ben脑子发热一样烧起来，巨大的龟头顶入Matt未经开发的生殖孔，用力的艹起来。  
“你自找的。”Ben咬着牙看着比自己小了一圈不止的O，直起身体抓住他的腿，打桩机一样抽插起来。他耳朵里面传入Matt更加淫浪的声音，掰开他的臀部更加深入的顶进去。  
Matt抓住床单的手已经松开，被动的被顶得耸动不止，生殖孔被进入的刺激太过，他的身体都麻了，只感觉到生殖孔里面还在不断的冒出粘液，好像流不完一样。  
“我还没有标记过别人。”Ben低头看着Matt，阴茎开始涨大。Matt张开嘴巴却发不出声音。Ben张嘴咬住Matt的胸口，Matt挺立的阴茎根本射不出来任何东西。生殖孔本来很小，现在被塞进了和Matt手腕一样粗大的阴茎，其中还有一部分不断的在变大，身体里面被撑开的感觉让Matt只能不断的喘气，生理上的快乐占据了整个脑子。  
不够，还不够。Ben抓过一个枕头垫在Matt屁股下面，直起身，就着这个姿势深深地操进去。  
“啊啊啊啊——”  
Matt看着天花板，两条腿无意识的磨蹭着Ben的侧腰，他觉得自己要被撑坏了。  
“真紧啊。”Ben狂热的眼神盯住Matt，还在小幅度的顶着Matt的身体，Matt的大腿被撞的发红，Ben咬着Matt张开的嘴唇，在他的肩膀脖子胸口上面留下痕迹。  
Matt被操得前后一起高潮了，痉挛的后穴死死咬住Ben的阴茎，又被毫不留情地操开，高潮一波接着一波让他不停尖叫。  
Ben用尽了全部的意志力，才把自己从Matt的身体里拔出来，对着瘫成一捧蜂蜜的Matt狂撸了好些下，射在了他狼藉的身上。  
他守住了自己的诺言，没有内射也没有标记Matt。他知道发情期的O一旦被射入意味着什么，不，他不能这样对待Matt，即使Matt哭着求他。  
几滴精液甚至溅到了Matt的下巴和嘴唇上。Matt无意识地伸出通红的小舌舔了舔嘴唇上的白浊，天，这一幕让Ben差点又硬了。

高潮过后的Matt绵软地躺在床上，闭着眼微微喘息，任由Ben给他喂水清洁。Ben这时才发现Matt身上被自己弄得一身淤伤，青青紫紫，他甚至能回忆起自己给Matt烙下这一个个痕迹的细节。  
刚刚疲软的地方又在抬头，Ben不敢再看。草草清洁完两个人，他侧躺到Matt的身后，拉过被子盖住两人赤裸的身体，抱住了Matt。  
Matt温顺地往后靠，两人体型的差距刚好让他完全嵌进Ben的怀里，毫无间隙。  
“感觉好点了吗？”  
Ben忍不住吻着Matt还在发热的耳垂和颈窝。Matt像是怕痒似的缩起来，往Ben的怀里窝得更深，鼻端发出黏糊的哼哼声。没有回答。  
事实上Matt感觉并不好——不，也不是不好。  
在快感的浪潮落下后，体内的欲望似乎暂时得到了纾解，可曾经无比充实的地方却又开始觉得空虚。还想要，还想要更多，还想被填得满满当当，哪怕是做到哭出来也不要紧……  
Ben感觉怀中温热的身体又在发烫，他担心地打开台灯，发现Matt额头满是汗水，紧紧咬着下唇。  
怎么会这样？Ben不是没有经验的愣头青，但没见过哪个Omega的发情会严重到这种程度。他下意识地往下摸去，Matt闷哼一声，脸烧得更烫了。  
毫不意外地摸到一手湿滑，渗透了床单。  
圆翘的臀部全然是出于本能地不住扭动，Ben喉头发干，早已涨痛得不行的阴茎贴上了流水的臀缝，舒爽得他低吟出声。  
反正都到了这一步……  
Matt把头深深埋在枕头里，假装什么都看不见，什么都不知道。任由Ben为所欲为。  
Ben的大手握住Matt的一条腿，皮肤湿漉漉的差点抓不住。他把Matt的腿抬高，灼热的阴茎被粘液引导着，毫不费力地再次破入，层层软肉几乎瞬间就渴望地吸进了那根大家伙。  
“啊……”Matt难忍地呻吟起来，臀部主动磨蹭着，无声地催促Ben给他更多。  
“马上就来。”  
Ben把他的腿拉得更高，开始更激烈地顶胯，每一下都碾过他内部的敏感点，捅到那个湿软的生殖腔孔。Matt起初还在隐忍，做到情浓，强烈的快感让他只能不停地喘息与呻吟，一声声将Ben刺激得更加粗硬，恨不得将他捅穿。  
囊袋拍打在柔软的臀部上，发出啪啪的撞击声，和淫靡的水声、放浪的呻吟糅合成情欲的乐章。快感从Matt的尾椎爬上来，他彻底打开了自己，随着Ben冲撞的节奏扭动腰肢，配合默契，越做越沉迷。  
Ben听到Matt越叫越大声，怕严实的窗户也关不住他们的动静，将两根手指伸进了Matt的嘴巴想堵住他的叫声。Matt的舌头立刻缠了上来，模拟着性交的动作吮吸吞吐着那两根手指。他已经软得什么都不想动了，可内部仍在不知餍足地绞紧阴茎……  
他们一直做到天亮才停下来。

Matt终于睡着了。  
做了一夜的Ben却毫无睡意，尽管他也很累。  
他强迫自己也闭上眼，不去想醒来之后可能会面临的种种问题。  
白天Matt都没有醒来，Ben去外面带了食物回来，推醒Matt，两人都没怎么交谈，只是默默地吃着东西。该死的发情期又来了，Matt把自己缩成一团坐在床头硬捱了好久，最后还是扛不住，只能向Ben求助。  
一次，又一次。  
窗外的天色由亮变黑，他们在一次次交合中间喝水吃东西补充能量，因为Matt下一次的欲望马上又会到来——万幸的是，不管他要几次，Ben都能满足他。  
“这要命的加量抑制剂……”  
半夜，Matt总算退了热，趴在Ben的身上喘气。“我就知道副作用很大，不知道会大到这个地步……真该按时吃药的。”  
他的嗓子全哑了，沙沙的，听在Ben耳中无比色气与诱惑。Ben的手滑过Matt的背脊，在腰窝上痴迷地流连。腰窝下是Matt隆起的臀部，这是他身上Omega特征最明显的地方，丰满，多肉，弹软，手一摸上去就不舍得放开，只想狠狠地蹂躏……  
“能跟我说说这个抑制剂的事吗？”  
Matt叹口气，把脸贴到Ben铁块般的胸肌上。“可以啊，这也不是秘密……你知道，一般前线部队是不接收Omega的。我从军医学校毕业后，为了能上前线，通过家人的关系搞到了这种还在实验中的加强抑制剂。服用效果很好，只要我按时吃药，体质就能和普通的alpha毫无区别，上前线作战一点问题都没有。”  
家人的关系？Ben暗自揣度了下，Matt的家人应该是军医里的高层吧。  
所以关于Matt是残疾的传说只是谣言。他是个正常的Omega。  
“我也是第一次这样……”Matt红着脸，即使已经和Ben什么都做过了，他还是不好意思说。“那个，我……”  
他想说什么，又说不出来。  
说“谢谢你”？那也太过分了吧，简直是将别人当成工具一样……他又不是不知道Ben对自己的感情。  
Ben心口一紧，不敢让Matt说下去，把他抬高一点，仰起头吻住了他。  
他双手掰开Matt的臀瓣，湿漉漉的阴茎又不知第几次地进入那已经无比熟悉的小洞。蚀骨销魂的快感又将两人包裹起来，他们宁可用做爱来逃避。  
有许多话，堵在心头，无法说出口。

荒唐的两夜一天过去后，Ben和Matt仿佛又回到了原先的生活轨迹。  
那似乎只是一场太过真实的春梦。  
当Ben再去找Matt的时候，他发现自己怎么也找不到Matt了。胜利女神号上的水手们似乎形成了某种默契，当他去的时候都遗憾地说，Matt不在。  
Matt在躲他。  
这让Ben无比沮丧，只有将每天的飞行训练加倍，才能稍稍减缓心中的焦躁。  
“放弃吧Ben。”虽然不知道本来相处得挺好的两人为什么突然闹翻了，Ben的同僚还是很有同情心地来安慰他，并且想带他一起去市民区的酒吧狂欢。  
Ben拒绝了。他不想参加任何娱乐活动，心情真的糟透了。  
然而在拒绝几次后，他还是被大家以替某个同僚庆祝生日的名义，架到了酒吧里。  
“喝吧喝吧喝吧！”  
哐哐哐几倍巨无霸啤酒堆在Ben面前。同僚们都看不下去他的颓废了，不，颓废就算了，他还逼着大家一起加倍训练。虽然战争时期时刻警备是没错，但是大家都不像他那样是铁打的呀！  
“喝吧年轻人，喝醉了，带一个漂亮的Omega去小旅馆过一晚上，你就会忘记你那个女神啦。”  
什么鬼……  
Ben漫不经心地灌着啤酒，摇了摇头。漂亮的Omega有很多，可没有人比得上Matt。他只想要Matt。  
但他们之间也许不可能了。

几杯啤酒下肚，愁肠百结的Ben打了个酒嗝，好像有了点醉意。他无神的眼睛看着那群在舞池里欢快跳舞的同僚们，突然间，似乎看到了一个熟悉的身影。  
Matt？  
他是不是眼花了？  
Ben揉了揉眼睛，定睛看去，真是Matt！  
他的水手依然穿着短袖海魂衫，双手插在裤兜里，微微后仰着头，不屑地看着几个拦住他的醉汉。  
“嗨呀这不是我们的‘女神’吗？”  
穿着邋遢军装的醉汉，不知道是哪个部队的，边喷着酒气边调笑道：“你怎么也会到酒吧里来玩？也想找一个alpha了？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，你开什么玩笑，不知道我们‘女神’只会打架，并没有Omega腺体这种东西嘛……这么粗鲁的Omega，难怪只能跑到军队里来了。”  
Matt没有被这几个人的挑衅气到，只是无辜地抬手摸了摸鼻子：“呃，你们这些手下败将……不怕再被我打一顿？”

“你闭嘴！上次只是我大意了！”  
被戳到痛处的醉汉暴跳如雷，想要冲过来抓住Matt。Matt凝神一矮身想先闪过再反击，突然头顶上刷地挥过一道黑影。  
强壮有力的手臂用一记漂亮的直拳，将那个块头也不小的醉汉打到在地上，在光滑的舞池里滑出好远。  
“呀……”  
正在跳舞的青年男女们顿时一阵骚乱。不过他们很快反应过来，是几个士兵在吵架打架，那真是很平常，没人会过来管闲事。  
Matt被一股大力拉着，眼前一花，只看到有人挡在了自己前面。  
距离太近，他的翘鼻不小心碰上了那宽厚的背脊，熟悉的信息素味道从鼻尖冲上脑门。  
是他。  
“谁想来？”  
Ben将Matt护在身后，双手交握，发出咔咔的声响。高大健硕的Alpha浑身透着好斗的战意，仿佛随时噬人的黑豹，几个醉汉都不自觉地后退两步。  
如果是别人要自告奋勇保护他，Matt肯定不屑一顾，还会觉得他多事。  
可是……Ben……  
一瞬间，被这具铁铸般的健美身体包围侵犯的记忆全部涌进脑海。Matt脸颊一热，竟然一反常态乖乖地站在Ben身后，由得他去跟那几个人交涉。

“小子，报上番号！”  
“等等，”有人认出了Ben：“他是飞行小队的皇牌飞行员……”  
“飞行员了不起？只是长得高吧，一定会打……哇！”  
挑衅的醉话还没说完，直接就被Ben的长腿一脚踢飞了，还带倒了几个人！  
“大家一起上！”  
醉汉们狂叫着，Matt握紧拳头准备加入战斗，Ben的同僚们也纷纷赶过来。  
突然间听到了尖锐的哨子声，有人大叫起来：“风纪部队来了！”  
“快跑！”  
Ben第一时间反应过来，拉着Matt的手就往酒吧门外冲。  
被风纪部队查到，他们在市民区斗殴，统统都要关禁闭！记大过！  
Matt被alpha厚实的手掌拉住，不假思索地就跟着他往外跑。两人灵活地钻过人群，一路狂奔，直到跳上了Ben开来的吉普车才放生狂笑。

“哈哈哈哈，好险好险！”  
Matt肆意的笑声在风中飘，他索性站起来对着夜空喊：“胆——小——鬼！我们再来打一架啊！”  
开着车的Ben侧过头，看着这难得见到的，Matt放松的另一面，嘴角浮起了愉悦的笑意。  
“我带你去那边沙滩看星星好不好？”  
Ben绝口不提Matt躲着他的事。Matt也不提。两人假装还跟从前一样是朋友，Matt点头说：“好呀。”  
他说起跟胜利女神号出海巡逻时看到的星空。向老船员学习各种航海和天文的知识。车子在某处僻静的沙滩上停下，Matt指着头顶的星空向Ben解说，这是什么星座，那颗星星的名字叫什么……  
活泼又好学，这是Ben今夜看到的Matt。  
每次看到Matt的新面孔，Ben都觉得美极了，深深地吸引着他。  
他真想知道Matt还有多少让他赞美的优点。

“Ben。”  
Matt往副驾座座椅上靠，转头看着Ben。“今晚谢谢你。”  
“你不怪我多管闲事就好。”Ben咳了一声。Matt笑起来：“你还真了解我……”  
说完这话，他脸上的笑容淡了淡。  
当然，Ben很“了解”他。足够深入。  
“那个……”Matt脸上浮起淡淡的红晕，把头扭开，不敢再看Ben：“其实我……呃，不是故意……呃，你懂就好。”  
“我不懂。”  
Ben决定这次不再和Matt抓迷藏了。  
他想要个痛快。  
“Matt，我很喜欢你。”这时的Ben终于像个强硬的alpha一样，没有放任Matt躲起来，而是掰过他的头直视着那双蓝眼睛：“你如果不喜欢我，我可以接受的。不用因为我们……就顾忌着不好说。”  
“我……我没有不喜欢你。”  
金发青年的脸更红了，他咬了咬嘴唇，轻声说：“我也喜欢你。”  
声音比蚊子还轻，然而却在Ben心里掀起了一阵海啸。

“那，那为什么？”  
他强忍着狂喜，颤声问。  
“因为……唉你不明白……我是个Omega。”Matt又叹了口气：“我能争取到这个来前线的机会，真是很不容易很不容易……费了很多功夫说服我的家人……”  
“Ben，我很喜欢你，可是我更想全心投入这场战斗。如果……如果战争结束了，或许我们可以……”他的眼睛蒙上一层水幕，怯怯地看向Ben：“但是我又有什么资格，要你一直等我呢？”  
“你有！！！”  
Ben一把将Matt搂紧，感受温热的身体在怀里的充实，生怕一松手他的幸福就会飞走。  
原来是这样。  
原来Matt不是不喜欢他，更没有讨厌他，而是……时机不对。  
Matt说得对。  
现在最重要的，是全力投入战斗，而不是恋爱。连Omega都能克服他天生的软弱，为了战斗不顾一切，他作为本来就该保卫妇孺的alpha男子……更应该将所有的精力放在战斗上！  
“我等你，我等你，我一辈子都等你。”Ben不再压抑自己，低头在Matt的脸上狂吻：“我会给你时间和空间，等战争结束后，我们回到本土就结婚，好不好？”  
“啊？就，就结婚？”  
Matt要被Ben亲晕了。  
搞什么？只是互相倾吐了一下爱意，他马上就跳到结婚这一步了？

“慢慢来啦！”  
Matt推开像只粘人的大狗一样的Ben：“我要回去了。”  
将Matt送上胜利女神号的时候，Ben依依不舍地站在岸上看他，直到他的身影消失在黑影的船只里，才肯离开。  
Matt的心口也被慢慢的幸福充盈着，整晚都难以入睡。  
他并不知道，当清晨的阳光洒到胜利女神号上的时候，他们迎来的不是崭新的美好的一天，而是敌军迄今为止最大规模的空袭。  
多艘驻港船只被炸毁，港口一片狼藉。部队全员出动，飞行员们集体出击。  
Matt在倾斜的船体上，满脸血汗地为重伤的同僚包扎，抬头看到己方的战斗机划过天空。  
他知道Ben就坐在其中一架战斗机上。  
Ben，你一定要平安回来！  
我也要坚持到和你见面！  
Matt摸去脸上的血迹，再次冲周围狂呼：“还有没有重伤员！送过来！快！我们要上岸了！”

战斗持续了一天。  
军港被炸掉了三分之一，驻扎在岸上的部队遭遇重袭。出击的飞行小队折损过半，Matt在堆满伤员的临时医院里疯狂地寻找着Ben的身影。  
他想见到Ben，又害怕见到Ben——因为许多伤员哭喊着，呻吟着，很快就没了气息。  
可是，即使Ben不在这里，他万一……想到那些被击坠的战斗机，Matt捂住嘴，不敢哭。  
“Matt！Matt！”  
几乎快要绝望的时候，Matt听到有人在喊自己的名字。  
他下意识抬头，看到那个高大的身影不停绕过走廊上的伤员和医务人员，朝着他冲过来。  
“Matt！幸好你没事！”  
同样一身血污的alpha疯了一样将他离地面，紧得Matt都快要呼吸不过来了，心里的大石头却终于落了地。  
“Ben……”  
Matt哭起来，眼泪冲掉脸上的血汗，斑斑驳驳，却是满心欢喜。  
“太好了，太好了……”  
飞行员用力吻住了他的爱人。

这次的空袭推动了战争的进程。  
Matt站在停机坪上，目送他的飞行员被召往欧洲战场。  
Ben有自己的使命。他也有。  
在战争的汪洋大海中，他们只是一朵小小的浪花，难以把握自己命运的方向。  
然而他们都记得那句诺言。  
“我等你。”  
许久许久后，当Ben前往华盛顿国防总部参加战斗英雄授勋仪式时，惊喜地发现他的Matt也在授勋的行列里。  
作为最杰出的医务兵代表之一。  
更惊喜的是，在仪式后举行的庆祝酒会上，国防部长被Matt挽着手带过来，向Ben介绍：“Ben，这是我爸爸。”  
啊？  
“你就是我儿子选中的alpha？”  
威严的国防部长大人板着脸，看得Ben心下惴惴。不，不会被家长刁难吧？  
多少大风大浪都熬过了啊！  
“你准备什么时候来提亲？”  
啊？  
啊？  
Ben持续傻眼，接下来完全不知道自己说了什么傻话。什么我会给他一辈子的幸福之类的乱七八糟说了一通，背上的衣服完全被冷汗浸湿了……  
“我，我表现得怎么样？”  
看着国防部长离去的身影，Ben一下瘫了：“你不早说你爸爸是谁？我要吓坏了，他会不会讨厌我……”  
“放心啦。”Matt笑嘻嘻地在他脸上一吻：“You are my hero。”  
Ben擦掉额上的冷汗，低下头边吻着他的心上人，边考虑，自己应该买什么款式的戒指来求婚呢？

 

-end-


End file.
